vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes is the sheriff of Mystic Falls and the mother of Caroline Forbes, who is a close friend and classmate of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She and her husband are divorced. Sheriff Forbes is also a member of the Founder's Council, who secretly protect the town from the vampires. Her own daughter Caroline was turned into a vampire leaving Liz with a hard descion to do. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Early Life Elizabeth Forbes was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a member of the Founding Families. She went to high school along with Miranda Sommers and Kelly Donovan, who she didn't like. She also had known Logan Fell since he was six. She got married and had a daughter, but eventually divorced from her husband who was gay. She became the Sheriff of the town. Season One Sheriff Forbes seems to have a strained relationship with her daughter Caroline but she cares for her well-being. When Caroline got drunk at the Mystic Grill, her mother arrested the bartender for not checking the IDs properly (unaware that Lexi had used compulsion on him). She is a member of The Founder's Council, who secretly protect the town from vampires. Even though he went out and broke up with Caroline, Elizabeth seems to put her trust in Damon Salvatore who saved her from being attacked by Lexi, another vampire who came to celebrate 's birthday. He supplied her with vervain to protect herself, her deputies and the Founder's Council. She cares about the safety of the people in Mystic Falls and even tried to dispose of Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire whom she had known since childhood. Logan had hated her for not giving him a proper grave, so he kidnapped Caroline to blackmail her. Later Sheriff Forbes was relieved that Damon and Stefan had saved her. During Mayor Lockwood and John Gilbert's coup to kill the tomb vampires on Founder's Day, Elizabeth opposed their plan to use the town as bait and was furious when they revealed that they had gone behind her back by allying with her deputies. John knocked her out and tied her to a chair with her cuffs when she refused to go through with the plan. Carol Lockwood found her like this after her husband was knocked out and thrown in the basement to be burnt with the other vampires. Elizabeth later broke the news to that his father was dead and to both Tyler and that Caroline was undergoing surgery for internal bleeding. Season Two Sheriff Forbes remained at the hospital, awaiting how her daughter's condition was. Damon arrived and she told him that Richard Lockwood had died in the basement, unaware that Damon already knew it. He asked whether he had been a vampire, but Elizabeth denied it. All she could worry about was Caroline and she broke down crying. Damon hugged her and tried to comfort her. Elizabeth went to the Lockwood house and argued with Carol Lockwood about whose fault it was that Richard was killed. Damon got them to stop arguing by reminding them that they were on the same side. Mason reveals to her that Damon and Stefan were vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain, and lets Elizabeth watch Damon drink the vervain and spit it out, choking. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for giving him vervain, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Elizabeth's trap. The Salvatore brothers get shot several times with wooden bullets, and are dragged to the basement, where Elizabeth tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconscious, and Elizabeth orders to have them staked. Damon wonders why Liz is doing this, as they were friends. Elizabeth replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatores were about to be staked, Caroline and Elena arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. As Elizabeth is horrified at her daughter, she tells Damon to kill her after she is threatened. Damon yanks Elizabeth up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain wears off and he will be able to compel her. Later, Elizabeth spends a very little amount of quality time with her vampire daughter, Caroline.Caroline later replies it was the best and most open conversation they have ever had but she compelled her to forget that she,Stefan and Damon were vampires once the vervain wore off. Crying, she also compelled her to believe she had gotten sick and that her she took care of her, that they bickered and that her "selfish-ful" daughter, who loves her very much, went right back to ignoring her again, just like it always was. She didn't appear again in a few episodes until The Descent where she called Damon about a series of deaths caused by a vampire. Damon killed the vampire and showed the body to Liz saying he will bury it himself. She learned about the vampires for the second time when Matt Donovan came to ask her about his sister's murder. At the end she and Matt elaborated a plan in with Matt ask Caroline to tell her everything then to compell him to forget. But he had already taken vervain allowing him to remenber everything and then tell Liz. She cried as she told him her daughter is death and the must do something about the vampire.(Know Thy Enemy) Attitude toward Vampires As a member of the Council, her priority other than enforcing the laws of Mystic Falls is too protect the town from vampires. However she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats to the town. She had no remorse in torturing Damon when she discovered he was a vampire. She was shocked and recoiled when discovering her daughter was a vampire, and did not want to talk to her until Caroline forced her, but faced with the situation she showed motherly compassion. Appearances Sheriff Forbes is the most recurring character to appear in episodes (13 episodes to date). Season One * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * 162 Candles * The Turning Point * A Few Good Men * Let The Right One In * Under Control * Founder's Day Season Two * The Return * Kill or Be Killed * Plan B * The Descent * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * As I Lay Dying Gallery Season 1 Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg Season 2 Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h47m37s147.png Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg Damon comforts sheriff forbes.png Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg JohnSherrifForbees.jpg KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Sheriff Forbes 1 the return 1.png Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png Sheriff Forbes 3 the return 3.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h47m37s147.png TheLastDance09.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Forbes Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female